1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to peripheral component interconnect card fastening devices, particularly to a peripheral component interconnect card fastening device for a server.
2. Description of Related Art
A peripheral component interconnect (PCI) card of a server may be releasably inserted into a slot of a motherboard of the server. However, the connection between the PCI card and the motherboard relies only on the friction force between the connector and the mass storage devices. Such a PCI card may very easily be separated from the motherboard if the server is moved.
To avoid the PCI card accidently unfastening or falling from the motherboard during the transportation of the server, a way of fixing the PCI card to the motherboard is by a fastener, such as a nut and bolt. However, this way is not at all expedient because a supplemental fastener must be dealt with when the PCI card is assembled to the motherboard or detached from the motherboard.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement in the art.